Ex on the Beach Series 5
The fifth series of Ex on the Beach, a British television programme, began on August 16, 2016 on MTV. The series concluded on October 18, 2016 after ten episodes. The series was confirmed on March 8, 2016 after the final episode of the fourth series, where it was also announced that past contestants would return to the series with "unfinished business". On July 5, 2016, it was confirmed that this would be an "All stars" series with all eight cast members previously appearing in past series. They were eventually joined by exes which also included ex-cast members as well as new ones. The series was filmed in Koh Samui, Thailand. Cast After the series four finale, it was confirmed that a fifth series would feature old faces with "unfinished" business. The official list of cast members was released on 5 July 2016 and includes four single boys from previous, Gary Beadle from Series 2, Jordan Davies from Series 3, Liam Lewis from Series 1, Stephen Bear from Series 3; and four single girls from previous, Chloe Goodman from Series 1, Jemmy Lucy from Series 3, Jess Impiazi from Series 2 and Olivia Walsh from Series 4. All official cast members arrived on the beach during the first episode and were immediately told to prepare for the arrival of their exes. Bear's ex-one night stand Kayleigh Morris made her return to the beach during the first episode having previously appeared in Series 2, and was later joined by the first new cast member of the series David Hawley who turned up to cause trouble for his ex-girlfriend Jemma. Charlotte Dawson made her debut during the second episode as a face from Gaz's past, while Bear was given the choice to send somebody home. He chose Chloe. Jess decides to follow Chloe during the third episode as she voluntarily leaves the villa. Bear's second ex and Series 3 star Holly Rickwood also arrives during this episode with a score to settle. This episode also features the return of Series 1 and 2 cast member Ashley Cain, who arrives as Kayleigh's ex. The fourth episode saw the debut of Gaz's next ex, Lillie Lexie Gregg who arrived wanting closure from their break-up, and the Tablet of Terror delivered another shock when Olivia was forced to choose send somebody home. She chose Liam. During the fifth episode, Holly's ex-boyfriend Conor Sculock showed up at the beach with an axe to grind. The sixth episode featured the arrival of Gaz's third ex Chrysten, who arrived with a big secret set to destroy his time in the villa. Alex Stewart made his debut during the seventh episode wanting to rekindle the romance between his ex-girlfriend Charlotte. This episode also featured the departure of Jordan following a twist from the Tablet of Terror, and Jemma after she chose to leave following another violent showdown. The eighth episode included the arrival of Aimee Kimber as she made it her mission to stir up trouble for her ex-boyfriend Conor. Melissa Reeves returned to the beach during the ninth episode as Ashley and Gaz's ex having previously appeared in Series 2. The final ex to arrive was Series 1 star Joss Mooney, who returned to the beach during the tenth episode as the ex of both Kayleigh and Olivia. Episodes Ratings __FORCETOC__ Category:Ex on the Beach Category:Ex on the Beach Series 5 Category:MTV